Petra Snape and the art of being alone
by madeline.baxter
Summary: life isn't easy for Petra Snape the daughter of Hermione and Severus. It doesn't help when all the Weasleys hate her, and her parents are dead!
1. Chapter 1

I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER OR IT'S CHARACTERS BUT I DO OWN PETRA :)

"Hey kid, come back ere", yelled the angry unpaid taxi driver as I sprinted towards King's Cross station, I felt the wind in my curly black hair, the passing objects looked like mere colours. I start to slow down to read the passing platform numbers.

platform 8, 9, 10. Oh great. What idiot decided to put the train on a seemingly non-existent platform. Before Father died he often told me about the idiots who evidently plagued Hogwarts, on more than one occasion He said ,"All of them, untalented dunderheads. Except your mother of course" He always added that last part.

My mother, my oh my. Never met her but I know a lot about her, Its not hard to find a book on her when she was one of the Golden Trio who vanished Voldemort. Thats right- Severus Snape and Hermione Granger where once Infatuated with each other.

Blooody hell, where is that blasted platform. I shall observe and then plan my course of action, thats what dad said to do in such a situation as this. Everyone looks like muggles, doing there muggle things. That is until I see a HERD of gingers, I am not kidding at least 20 of them. Odd, perhaps odd enough to be a large Wizarding family.

Wait. A large family of Gingers. Hmm Dad once told me about seven gingers who where friends with my mother. The Wealer's, no, the Walsey's, no.. The Weasley's - thats right. I watched them one by one run throughout the wall, Now there was only half the family left, mainly adults and small children. A man with unruly black hair and dazzling green eyes has spotted me.

Ive been compromised, darn. "Are you looking for Hogwarts", He ask's kindly. Its only then that I see him up close, shite, I nearly had a heart attack. Harry Bloody Potter was standing right in front of me. "Harry Potter", I exclaimed incredulously. Great he probably thought I was a crazed fan now.

My eyes went wide- but then I remembered what dad said. "If your mother hadn't taken that blasted curse for Harry bloody potter she would be alive right now" I stare at him. My mother thought he was worthy enough to die for, I hope he was.

I quickly ran throughout the wall, leaving a very curious Potter behind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I hastily made my way onto the glorious Hogwarts Express, I made my way to the Slytherin side of the train. I glare at anyone who looks at me, I do not like being looked at. My coal black eyes and high cheekbones give me a somewhat aristocrat look.

After 20 minutes of walking around like a hopeless 1st year, I determined that there was no empty compartments. Giving up I sat down with a bunch of 4/5th years, they glared at me, I glared at them. "My, My, my What do we have here", sneered a platinum blonde boy. 'Malfoy' I thought. I gave him a scowl and proceeded to get out one of my books that grandmother said was dad's.

"Most Magicke Eville", A dark italian boy read. "That's some scary and rare stuff", muttered a pug nosed girl. I scowl at her. "Can you speak kid", asked one of two big oafs. I turned to him, I saw the look of fear in his eyes, I smirked my soon to be Slitherin Smirk.

"What ever Goyle, let her be, as I was saying my Father added a pool- I drowned out the rest of the boys obvious bragging. 5 hours I had avoided conversing with these Pureblooded dunderheads- to good to be true. Just as I was finishing chapter 5 of "Curses worse then the unforgivables" I noticed multiple heads peering over my shoulder.

"Got a thing for dark arts kid", Asked Daisy Nott- a prefect. I raised a perfect black eyebrow as to say 'what do you think'. "Kid, stick with us", One of the boys, Austen Flint I think. He received some curious stares and nods in agreement.

"Best get our robes on kid, see you in Slytherin", stated Malfoy as he stalked off 'probably to go scare some 1st years'. I took his advice and put my robes on, I took some time to look at my Mothers old necklace, It was gold with green and red jewels creating a swirling pattern.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As we walk up to the great Hogwarts Hall I can't help think that that Dad would be proud, My first day at Hogwarts and I already had allies with some of the most prominent families in England. I can't wait to tell grandmother about this. "Welcome to Hogwarts", said a strong accented female voice. "We have four Houses- I already know this so I don't pay attention.

"If you follow me we can let the sorting begin". I watch as multiple students go up, one kid ,Longbottom I think, tripped! "Snape, Petra", The Scottish voice called out, looking at me like she just discovered the sun. I calmly make my way up to the stool, Feeling quite apprehensive about putting that tattered old hat on my head.

I scowl as I sit on the stool, I look around and notice that everyone- staff included- are looking at me, even more stares then Albus Potter. The hat barley gets to my shoulders as it yells out "SLYTHERIN" I smirk my Father's smirk and make my way down to the Slyhterin table where Malfoy and his cronies had saved me a seat.

"Petra Snape, You wouldn't happen to be related to the lat Severus Snape", One of the seventh called out across the table. I turn to look at him and raise an eyebrow, Of course I am you dunderhead! "Snape, I think we are going to be very good friends", drawled Malfoy.

O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O

 **The letters sent home after the sorting**

Dear Father and Mother, Grandfather and Grandmother

I haven't had a reason to owl you after a First year sorting for three years but today I made acquaintances with a peculiar first year girl.

She sat down in my cabin and pulled out Most Magicke Eville out of an overused backpack. She doesn't speak, I wonder if she can. After a couple hours she pulled out "Curses worse then the unforgivable's" Looking over her shoulder we could tell that this girl was seriously into the dark arts.

Before she got off the train my group offered her our friendship, she barley batted an eyelid at us! she just Glares, Smirks, Scowls or remains impassive. I ask around if anyone know who her parents are- no one knew.

Imagine my surprise when "Petra Snape" is called out at the sorting. She's a Snape through and through., scary little thing that girl. Please write back about what I should do about the girl.

Love

Scorp

Dear Weasley's and Potter's

hey family!

Albus and Rose where both sorted into Gryffindor (DUH). Anyway, we saw the most disturbing thing at the sorting. Snape has a kid. SEVERUS SNAPE has a kid. More specifically he has a scary daughter who's a firstie. But the most alarming thing.. Rose said that she looked like Hemrione Granger from a first year photo of Uncle Ron's, just with higher cheek bones, black hair and black eyes.

We don't think she can talk, just scowl, smirk and Glare.

love

the rest of the fam XOX

Dear Grand mother,

Im in Slytherin, I've made allies with Nott, Flint, Parkinson, Zambini and Malfoy

all where impressed by my selected reading materials.

see you these upcoming holidays,

Petra Snape

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **In the professors lounge**

"I didn't know Snape had a kid", exclaims Minevra. "Whose the mother", asked Neville Longbottom- the Herbology professor. 'Yes, whose the mother", asked nearly all the staff at once. "Accio Petra Snape's File", commanded Minevra. A small brown file flew into the lounge, "Lets see, Petra Eileen Snape, Parents deceased, lives with Eileen Snape at Prince manor", Read Minevra. "Father deceased- Severus Snape Slytherin. Mother- Hemrione Grang-" Minevra trailed off not knowing what to say about that.

"BLOODY HELL", exclaimed the new Professor for Defence against the Dark Arts.

 **Do you like it? R &R**


	2. Bloody Stupid Weasel

I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER

"Mr. Weasley", chastised Minevra. Ron for his part blushed, "Sorry, but that can't be right." Ron said in a dismissing tone. "It would appear that Miss Snape is Hemrione's daughter" Minevra replied evenly. Ron started to pace around the room.

"Couldn't we do a DNA charm or potion", asked Professor Longbottom hesitantly, trying not to think of Snape and Hermione doing 'it'.

"Yes, I suppose we could", Minevra reasoned. "We can call Miss Snape in tomorrow after lessons", added Flitwick.

as the staff discussed the absurd idea of Hermione and Snape, a certain Miss Snape was getting aquatinted with her roommates.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Un muff", I muttered saying the last of the many wards around my bed. Just as I was about to jump into bed one of the girls who looked suspiciously like Pug-nose approached me. "Whats your blood status", she asks with all the venom an 11year old can muster. I'm not in the mood to deal with this, so I ignore her.

I then got into bed, leaving four snotty pureblood behind girls who where now gossiping.

It must have been around 4am when I woke up hearing a deafening shriek. 'No pureblood would be that stupid' 'at least I hope not'. getting of my bed I find the source of the noise, on the floor next my trunk was Pug-Nose-Jr clutching her right hand as it sprouted painful puss-boils.

"You did this", accused one of her cronies whilst pointing a chubby finger in my direction. I remained impassive on the outside but internally I was freaking out, 'What if I got in trouble'. "Mel's already gone to get Headmistress and Professor Ackley" Great first impression on my head of house this will be.

"What happened here", demanded Headmistress as her, Ackley, and Scorpius Malfoy who heard the commotion, walked into the dorm. "Miss, she hexed me", cried Pug-nose in hysterics. "Calm down miss Goyle", soothed Ackley, "Now what really happened".

"She hexed her, we all saw it", Said the chubby girl, I think it was Crabbe? "Is this true" asked Ackley with her motherly-stern voice whilst looking pointedly at me. After a pregnant pause, "Can she speak", asked Alana Greengrass- one of the seemingly nicer girls.

"Petra didn't talk on the train", added Scorp. "Petra, you know her", asked Ackley now addressing Scorp. "Yeah she sat with my friends and I on the train", Scorp spoke as he muffled a yawn. "Girl, if you can speak say so this instance or suffer the consequences", Ackley stated.

"Yes, I can speak. I am no dunderhead", I muttered- not liking to talk to these dunderheads. "Dunderheads?, who are you, Severus Snape"? asked Ackley with a small laugh, who due to a troll emergency wasn't at the sorting.

"No I am Petra Snape", I said with narrowed eyes. "Well miss Snape, whilst you are no dunderhead as you put it, I must ask you what happened here," Queried Headmistress with a raised eyebrow. "It's simple really, I warded my trunk, and this insolent little girl had the audacity to attempt to go through my personal belongings. Having anticipated nosey room mates, I put a painful boil growing curse and a locking charm on my lock and combined them.", I drawled hoping I wasn't expelled.

"Petra's innocent, its not her fault that specific individuals wanted to go through her things, she was just prepared", Scorp exclaimed. "Yes, it would seem as though. Miss Goyle why where you attempting to go through Miss Snape's things?" Ackley questioned.

"I was going just going to see what she had in there" claimed Goyle with an innocents expression. "Detention with me tomorrow night", Headmistress's voice left no room for argument. "Everyone back to bed", Ackley exclaimed. I looked at Scorpius and mouthed 'Friends'? 'friends' he mouthed back with a small smile as he started to venture back to his dorm.

Hopefully I can get two hours of sleep before class.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I woke up just in time to get ready for lessons, I showered, and left my hair loosely hanging on my shoulders.

I walk into thew great hall and notice nearly all the Professors looking at me like I was a puzzle, I hope this won't be a common occurrence. I look over at the slitherin table and realise Scorp's calling me. "Petra, come sit here", He exclaimed over the chatter in the great hall.

I walk over to 'our group' my robes billowing behind me, one of many things dad taught me. "Hey", Daisy greeted in a friendly manner. I nod slightly. "Can you talk yet", asked Goyle Sr with a sneer. "She can, I heard her last night", Her little sister said, eager to talk to the 4th years. Desperate much. "Really", Daisy responded, obviously not fond of Goyle Jr.

"She can, Petra's very smart. She preformed some 6th year warding on her trunk", Scorp affirmed. "Yes, Your little sister had the misfortune of finding that out first hand", came Ackley's cold voice as she looked at Pug-nose and handed out timetables.

DADA, POTIONS, TRANSFIGURATION, TRANSFIGURATION, FLYING,CHARMS

"What do you have first", asked Daisy, trying to get me to speak. Luckily Scorp came to my rescue, peering over my shoulder he answered. "DADA". "We have a new teacher this year", Commented the dark italian boy who I now know is Zach Zambini.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It turns out that DADA is a Gryffindor and Slytherin combined class, this will not go well.

As we take our seats in the cramped classroom, a Middle aged man walks in. He looks like a dunderhead, Probably is one I mentally snorted.

"Hullo class, Im Ronald Weasley, you can call me Ron. I hope this will be a good year", He beamed enthusiastically. "So lets start the roll, Filia Adester", as he started I took out my books, wand and textbook. "Pete-er-a Snape", he enunciated indifferently effectively butchering my name.

"Ya know, Your dad was my potion's teacher." He kept on going, I nodded and tried to not go 'Duh'. "My dad said he was a greasy bat of the dungeons", called out Albus Potter. I glared my I-Will-kill-you glare, I can't believe the teacher isn't going to reprimand him.

"Settle down", Weasel cautioned to the class as he sat at his desk with a lopsided grin. "Today we will be practising the disarming spell, Who know what it is." He asked. "Expelliarmus", called out a Mini-Weasel, "Great work, 5 points to Gryffindor", Weasel praised.

"Lets get Mr Potter and... Miss Snape, to come out the front here. Mr Potter I want you to say loudly Expelliarmus and do this wand movement", He explained. Seeing no way out of this I followed Pott-Head to the front of the room. "Duelling stance", called out Weasel.

"Expeli- "Protego" I muttered over Potter's Disarming spell effectively blocking it. "Expelliarmus", I whispered now holding two wand's in my hand. "Miss Snape, why did you do that", asked Weasel, egging me on. "Well I wasn't going to allow him to disarm me, doing so would have put me in a unfavourable position", I countered albeit barely above a whisper.

"5 points off slithering", He declared with a small grin, trying to take the mickey out of me. I simply chucked Pott-heads wand at him and walked to my seat.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

On my way to the great hall for dinner I bumped into Scorpius. "How was your classes?", he encouraged. "Easy, except for that bloody stupid Weasel of a Teacher", I disclosed with him. "Humph, favoured the Gryyfindorks did he"? He grimaced. "Yes, I got in trouble for blocking port-head's sorry attempt of an expelliarmus with my protego", I continued.

By now we had reached the slithering table. "How was your classes", Grunted Zach, not waiting for an answer he continued, "Bloody Stupid Weasel", he muttered. Scorp burst out laughing, "What?" asked Austen. "Its just Petra said the exact same thing earlier", he informed the group.

"Seriously when will you speak to us", Mused Austen, before anyone could answer dinner was over. "Miss Snape could you please come with me", drawled Ackley. I hastily got up and followed her to what appeared as the Headmistress's room. "Pheonix", was the password she offered to the gargoyles.

Two big doors opened up to the Headmistress's office where it looked like all my teachers where waiting for us, spread amongst the lounges. "Miss Snape, please sit", I did as the Headmistress said and sat in front of the desk. "Miss Snape if you don't mind we would like to ask you some questions", started Weasel.

"No", I stated, I don't like questions. "Miss Snape you do not have an option", Added Flitwick. "Well if that's the case I want my grandmother present", I Proposed. "We could not reach your Grandmother" Weasel said with a bit too much happiness.

"Can I have Scorpious Present", I tried to bargain with professors, not wanting to be alone in there den. "I don't see why not", concluded Mr Longbottom. "Neville, can you please go get him", Agreed Headmistress. After a few moments of silence Mr Longbottom came back in with Scorpious in tow.

"He was waiting for her outside", He explained. "Can I help you Professors", He questioned politely. "Miss Snape would like you present as we ask her some questions", Remarked Madame Hooch. Scorpious sat next to me on my right, and unexpectedly grabbed my hand and slipped into his. Surprised by the gesture I gave him a small smile.

"Who are your parents"

"Severus Snape and Hermione Granger"

"When where you born" Whilst Headmistress was questioning me I could see Flitwick cast a parentage charm on me.

"Nearing the end of the war, 2000,"

"Half way through the 4 years of unknown"

"Yes"

"Where your parents a couple"

"to my knowledge, yes"

"How old where you when your mother died"

"2 years"

"How did your mother did", asked Weasel

"She took an Avada Kedavra for Harry Potter in the final battle"

"Why don't you live with your father"

"He died when I was 9"

Sensing that I was about to cry or burn something, Scorp squeezed my hand encouragingly. "Is that all", He asked on my behalf.

"Yes, I suppose so. Thank you Miss Snape", Said Headmistress. As we walked out that bloody office I heard her mutter 'It's worrisome how much she is like Severus'.

ANOTHER CHAP DONE 10REVEIWS FOR NEXT CHAP


	3. stupid Snape the slimiest snake

**I DO OWN HARRY POTTER (JK) I DONT.**

I had a restless sleep last night, plagued by memory's of Dad before he died. To make it worse the Weasley's have made a game of tormenting me on a daily basis, Luckily Scorp has being helping me out.

 _flashback_

 _I was walking up the stairs to get to transfiguration when suddenly someone knocked into me and forcefully spilt my books all over the corridor. "Stupid Snape the Slimiest Snake", Two boys a Weasley and James potter taunted as they walked away snickering with there cousins._

 _little did I know that this would become a regular occurrence._

 _flashback_

 _Scorp and I where talking about dragons (one of my favourite subjects) when the weasel herd came up to us. One of the older ones.. Teddy I think.. told Scorp to leave, He wouldn't thought. Instead he faced them and exclaimed, "How pathetic are you, picking on an 11 year old orphaned girl. Leave Petra alone or the other 4th year Slytherin's and I will get you", he finished in a deadly calm voice._

After that incident the Weasel's would only harass me when I am was alone.

Scorp and I have become very close these last two weeks, some people tease and say where dating. Where not though.

another significant thing that has happened is that now I voluntarily talk to Daisy, Zach and Austen swell as Scorp and sometimes Alana.

I finish reminiscing when Headmistress's voice echoes around the hall, "This weekend will be the annual Hogwarts parents day. Please feel free to have you parents to floo in, so we can all celebrate the anniversary of Voldemorts downfall.", she finished solemnly.

Realising that I don't have parents to invite, Scorp grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. "Mother and Father have to come, it wouldn't look good if they didn't", commented pug-nose. A chorus of "Same" was heard throughout the 4/5th years.

"What about you", asked Goyle jr rather rudely. I nudged Scorp, my way of telling him to tell them. "Ellie's parents are dead", He deadpanned. "Ellie?", asked Daisy trying to get some of the pity looks off me. "Well I can't call Petra Petty or Snape, and also Petra's full name is Petra Eileen Snape", he explained to a bunch of smirking Slyhterin's

00o0o0o0o0o0

Voldemorts downfall anniversary parents dinner;

NO BODY POV

"There, thats her and her boyfriend Malfoy", explained Albus as he pointed out the girl in question to the Weasley clan.

"The girl is quite skinny for her age, the black hair is defiantly Snape's, the curls are Hermione's. All facial features are Hermione's except for her high cheek bones and colouring, black eyes and pale skin- exactly like Snape's..", Ginny assessed, still confused as why Hermione never told her she had a daughter,

"she doesn't seem like the overly loved nurtured type", said Teddy sadly.

"What's she like", Harry asked immediately remembering the girl from the station.

"She's weird, she doesn't really speak to anyone except for Malfoy and a few other Slytherins.", answered James with a scowl. "She's a show off", added Albus petulantly.

"No she's not, Petra is just better at blocking and disarming than you", drawled a cold voice that instantly reminded the adults of Draco Malfoys. Turning around the large family was met with the sight of Scorpious Malfoy who had a protective arm around Hermione's daughter.

"Hey don't go after someone half your size. Thats not fair", chastised Rose, whose statement got many mummers of agreement. "Don't be such hypocrites, It's also not fair for two 5th years and one 4th year boy to be constantly harassing an 11yr old GIRL." Scorpious argued.

"Is this true boys", Demanded Harry Potter as he looked at Fred II, James and Louis. "Well, dad..", James trailed off. "On behalf of my family we are very sorry about the boys actions, It will not happen again", Harry apologised.

"I very much doubt that", was all Petra said before she nudged Malfoy and they walked over to the Slythein side of the room, leaving a bunch of flabbergasted Weasels behind.

0o0o0o0o0o0-o

back on at the slythein table;

Mr and Mrs Nott, Mr and Mrs Crabbe, Mr and Mrs Goyle, Mr and Mrs Malfoy, Mr and Mrs Flint, Mr and Mrs Zambini and Miss Greengrass where sitting on the side furthest away from the teachers.

"Whose your friend Scorpious", asked Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass as she saw him with the younger girl. "This is Petra Eileen Snape", Introduced Scorpious. "Snape you say", muttered Mr Nott, "I take it your Severus's daughter", asked Mr Zambini.

"Yes sir", Petra said barley above a whisper. "Shy little thing isn't she", muttered Mrs Goyle nee Parkinson. "Don't underestimate her mother, she is very scary", Warned the oldest Goyle daughter. "How could, this smaller then average girl be scary to you- who is 4years her senior", exclaimed Draco Malfoy.

"She is the daughter of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger, all that brain power, and to top it all off she was raised by Eileen Snape for the last three years", added Daisy

"Interesting", Mused Draco Malfoy. "Petra, do you have any plans for the holidays"

"No Sir"

"How about you spend some time at the manor."

Looking at Scorpious he gave me a small nudge.

"I would love to"

 **done chap 3**


	4. Malfoys, Potters of Weasels

I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER YET

DEATH

"Ellie please tell Daisy that I would beat her in a duel", Scorp pleaded petulantly as we sat at the Slytherin table for Dinner.

Before I could respond by telling them that they are both dunderhead's I saw Mcgonagall approach us. "Miss Snape please come with me. Yes you can bring Mr Malfoy", she added knowing I would ask for him to come with me.

'I hope I'm not expelled' Scorp and I share questioning looks before we hastily follow Mcgonagall.

We eventually made it to the Headmistress's chambers, where Ackley, Weasel Sr and-"Grandmother", exclaims Scorp whilst looking at who I believe is Narcissa Malfoy.

"Look at you, I can already tell your exactly like Sev was", she cried before pulling me into a hug. I sent Scorp a look as if to say 'Help she's your Grandmother' "Grandmother", He stated gently.

"It saddens me deeply to inform you that your grandmother can no longer have custody of you", Mcginagall admitted in a somewhat monotone voice, obviously not that sorry.

"Is she dead" I ask knowing that at her age it is a very likely possibility.

"No, she's in azkaban for having cast an Aculto"

"The spell that puts someone under the Crucio and the Imperious?", I asked, fully knowing my grandmother would do that.

"Course you'd know", muttered Weasel, to which The Malfoys and I glared at him.

"Never the less, we have to discuss who will become your guardian", carried on Mcgonagal.

"It seems to be quite the task", added Ackley as she looked through a ministry folder.

"Mother dead, Father dead, Paternal Grandfather dead, Maternal grandparents dead, Paternal Aunty in Azkaban, Paternal Grandmother in Azkaban, It says here in your Father's will that you where supposed to go to Lucius Malfoy - Azkaban and Narcissa Malfoy, then after it says here that Harry Potter or a Weasley.

"Well, Im not going with you", I Bursted at Weasel. "No Weasley or Potter would want Snape spawn", He said through clenched teeth, "I suppose you wouldn't want to help Hermione Granger - the girl who was your best friend's daughter either", I retorted.

"Not that I would want to live with your family either way", I spoke as an after thought.

"Miss Snape would you can either live with the Malfoys, Potter's, Weasley's or an orphanage", Ackley drawled. "Well if the Malfoys would have me, that would be the favourable option", I confirmed.

"Don't worry, where still into the dark arts", Narcissa Malfoy would later whisper into my ear as she hugged me on her way out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What was that about", questioned Austen as we walked into the common room. "My Grandmother's in azkaban, with my aunty, meaning I am now residing at Malfoy manor", was all I said before quickly excusing myself for bed. On my way up I heard Zach say, "Must be hard, 3rd guardian".

The next morning when I was about to reach the great hall I was stopped by the Weasels. "Well, Well, Well, its seems as though your the only person left in your family who isn't dead or in azkaban", James mocked before him and his cousins started laughing.

Pushing past them into the great hall a Daily prophet was shoved in front of my face.

 **Eileen Snape has been sent to Azkaban for using an Aculto- a spell her own son invented.**

 **Being sent to azkaban she is leaving behind her grand daughter Petra Snape.**

 **Petra Snape is reportedly the daughter of the late Severus Snape and Hermione - the-girl-who-sacrificed- Granger's daughter.**

 **This would explain Granger's 12 month disappearance during the four years of unknown.**

 **Due to all of Miss Snape's relatives being in Azkaban or dead, her next in line for guardian was Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, the first of which is in azkaban.**

 **Miss Snape will now be in the custody of Narcissa Malfoy.**

 **"She's creepy and knows scary spells", Said Rose Weasley - daughter of Ron and Lavender Weasley.**

 **Alia Skeeter.**

"well that sucks", commented Daisy as she read through the content of the letter over my shoulder.

"Indeed", agreed Zach as we all sat down at the Slytherin table.

0o0o0o0o0o0op0op0o0oo00o0

"Is she evil or good", asked a chubby Hufflepuff to her two friends, as I walked behind them towards potions.

"Of course she's evil- she's in Slytherin", answered one of the friends.

"My dad said that Severus Snape was a spy for the order and a good guy, and everyone Knows Hermione Granger AKA the-girl-who-saccrificed, was good. Lets give Petra the benefit of the doubt", advised Alice long bottom. 'Remind me to put her on my good list'.

When I reached the potions dungeon I immediately took my seat in the back corner. According to the board we are brewing Sleeping draught, I mentally stifle a yawn as I go to get ingredients. "Not so fast miss Snape" called out Proffesor Davieson. "Today I want you to try brew this", He said as he handed me a sheet of parchment.

going back to my desk I read over it - Wolfsbane, a seventh year potion at least.

throughout the lesson I worked tiresomely, finally producing the perfect potion.

Before I left the class I was stopped by professor Davieson, "Miss Snape, you are quite talented in potions. So much that you could easily surpass the seventh years. due to OWLS and NEWTS I could not move you above a 4th year potions class, though I think it would be best if I did move you up."

I nodded at her, happy I wouldn't have to put up with 11year old dunderheads.

"Ill see to it".

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o

Done :)


End file.
